25 Dates of Christmas
by xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx
Summary: After dating for five years, Alfred wants this holiday season to be special.  WARNING: Contains major fluff. USUK
1. Prologue

After five years of dating and doing basically the same things for the holidays throughout the years, America felt that this year should be different. This year was going to be special. He had it all planned out even remembering to leave room for changes or problems. He couldn't help but grin in excitement as he picked up the phone and dialed the number that belonged to England.

He was greeted with a tired voice which wasn't surprising since it was around eleven at night in London. _"Alfred? What are you doing calling so late?"_ The voice on the other side of the line asked with a small yawn.

"Sorry, babe. Did I wake you?" America asked guiltily.

"_No,"_ England said, _"I was just about to go to bed before you called."_

Alfred smiled. "That's good. Hey, how about you come over tomorrow evening? I haven't seen you in a while."

America heard Arthur sigh. _"Alfred, coming over on very short notice? My bosses will be pissed."_

"Please Artie?" the golden haired American pouted, "I'll take care of your bosses if it needs to happen. Besides, my boss doesn't even know that I'm taking December off."

"_Shouldn't you tell him that? December's tomorrow."_

Alfred shrugged. "He'll find out eventually. I can text him later."

England could have face-palmed. "So is that a 'no'?" Alfred asked.

He hoped not, his plans would be ruined if Arthur couldn't come over. The line was silent for a long moment that Alfred spent praying that Arthur would say yes.

"_I'll try and get there by five."_ Alfred beamed.

He could have hugged the phone in happiness but he contained himself. He couldn't let England figure out that something was up.

"Alright! I'll see you then, Artie." It was a bit rushed from his anticipation, "I love you, Artie."

Alfred could almost hear Arthur turn red. _"Love you too… git."_

America just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I LIVE! *shot*<strong>

**I'm sorry I haven't updated... I've gotten writers block for everything...**

**Although this seems fun and its giving me a way to avoid homework!**

**OK so I have 9 (nine) prompts for this now not including the end, I need 15 more! So far there's: Ice skating, Skiing, Horse drawn carriage, playing in the snow, a walk, picture with santa, bookstore, decorating, and horrible singing.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME MORE PROMPTS! And also I need a movie and dinner (something Alfred could make (not hamburgers or hotdogs) and Arthur would want to watch)**

**Also there's a poll on my profile for what theme I should do fo a next story please vote cause I'm conflicted.**

**I'll get the first date out tomorrow even though today is December 1st (And 10:38 at night on a school night) but it won't be until later and the second date should come out tomorrow as well.**

**Thank you! Review please (to shoot/give prompt/both)! Love you all!**


	2. Fish and Chips

**December 1st**

The next morning America got up early in order to get everything ready for England's arrival. He sent his boss a quick text since he had forgotten the previous night bluntly saying that he was not coming into work for the next month. He added a smiley face at the end for good measure hoping it'd help to convince his boss not to kill him in January. He took a quick shower knowing and threw on a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt then headed downstairs. Dinner would only take about an hour to make so the blonde didn't have to start that just quite yet. However, America look about the house, it would probably take years to clean the house. Of course that's why closets were invented. America picked up a rather large pile of paperwork that had more than likely been pushed off for a few years (meaning it was no longer important that he do it) and tossed it in a box where it would stay until it could be used to help start fires or until he could recycle it along with any other papers that looked boring and cluttered the dining room table.

He was surprised to find that instead of a dark brown the table was a reddish brown. When was the last time he had even seen the dining room table? America couldn't even remember. He set the boxes into the basement to be used later and continued with his quest to find the rest of the house. Alfred dusted, polished, and swept until he never wanted to see another cleaning tool in his lifetime again (not that he wanted to see them in the first place since cleaning was boring). The DVDs were stacked with the labels facing outward with the discs inside instead of piled on top of the player and the layer of dust had vanished from its resting place. Alfred crashed onto the couch and glanced at the clock. Two-thirty in the afternoon. Arthur would be arriving in an hour and a half giving him barely an hour to get dinner ready before he would need to pick his boyfriend up from the airport.

He searched the food network site for a recipe that was easy to understand as he threw on an apron. It took a longer time for the oil and oven to heat up than it actually took to make the food leaving him time to set the table as he waited. Once the oil was hot enough he threw in the food and followed the recipe finally popping everything into the oven and lowering the temperature to keep everything warm until he returned. America threw the apron onto the hook where it previously hung, smoothed out any wrinkles in his clothes and grabbed the keys to his car.

His cell phone gave a quick chime in his pocket.

"_Flight's just arrived."_ America read the text from the elder nation.

He waited until he had to stop at a red-light until replying, worried that texting while driving might cause him to crash. _"Be there soon :)"_

England was standing outside the main entrance when the silver sports car pulled up. The window rolled down letting the British man see Alfred clearly.

"Need a ride?" he asked playfully.

Arthur smiled as he opened the door and threw a suitcase into the backseat. He was surprised to find a pair of lips connected to his when he turned his head towards the American and everything he was going to say was pulled away.

"I missed you, Iggy." Alfred's smiled was devilishly charming as he pulled away from the other's now tinted pink face.

He gave a rare soft smile at his boyfriend. "Well maybe we should get to your house instead of spending my time here in a car." He suggested.

"Hey! She's a cool car!" Alfred defended putting the car into gear and driving away from the airport.

England's large eyebrows pressed together. "_She_?"

A smirked crept onto Alfred's face. "Is that jealousy I hear?" he looked from the corners of his bright blue eyes to the man in the passenger seat.

"Me?" he laughed, "Jealous of a car? Preposterous!"

America's hand slid over to the other's and intertwined their fingers. "Don't worry, Iggy. No one can even hope to compare to you." He smiled one of those million-dollar smiles which he mastered over the years spent with his former brother.

England could feel all negative feelings melt away as if the earth had been lifted from his shoulders entirely. "It's Arthur." He mumbled turning to the window but keeping a firm grip on the other's warm hand.

"Home sweet home!" exclaimed America who pressed a button to shut the garage.

Arthur grabbed his suitcase and headed through the door into the warm and welcoming home. He heard the door close behind him but he was too absorbed in other things to register America pluck the suitcase from his hand and walk into the house. A familiar smell filled the air making Arthur's mouth water though he could not find what the smelled belonged to.

"You coming Artie?" Alfred called from somewhere in the house snapping the Brit from his fantasies.

He hurried into the house calling for his beloved. He found the honey haired man standing in the entrance to what Arthur remembered to be the dining room. A smile sat of his face giving him a look that was both self-satisfied and eager.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked slightly nervous about what was on the other side of the nation.

"Dinner's ready if you want to eat." He said pointing behind him.

Arthur gave a nod and walked into the dining room. He now knew why the smell had been so familiar.

"Fish and chips?" He asked.

America smiled, "Well I know that it's your favorite food and I thought you would like it and I really haven't had it in a while either so I thought that you would like it better than McDonald's. Of course if you want to go to McDonald's or want something else that's fine too." He didn't think that the nerves would start to creep up on him this early. This was only the beginning of everything!

Arthur planted a kiss on the cheek of America and walked over to his seat. "America, this is fine. Actually, it's really nice. I haven't had fish and chips in a long time." He couldn't help the smile filled with childish excitement.

Alfred looked over at England who's eyes were large. "England?" he asked.

"Alfred, this is really good. Where did you get it?" The older nation asked before devouring the rest of the piece of fish that was on his fork.

"The fish was something that the president decided not to use for dinner yesterday so I got it."

"You made this?"

America shrugged. "All but the fish. I just cut it up and put it in the batter and stuff."

"I didn't know you could cook." What was on Arthur's plate was halfway gone.

"I can but I don't often." America admitted.

The smile on England's face was adorable to the blonde across the table. "You should more often. It's almost as good as my cooking."

After doing the dishes, Alfred sat down on the couch next to his sweetheart.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

Arthur nearly winced. "It's 'want to' now stop destroying my language." He scolded half-heartedly.

Alfred got up from the couch and plopped a disc into the player. He grabbed the remote before sitting back down and pressing the play button. Not paying attention to the previews of movies that had come out a few years ago America yawned and stretched putting his arm around Arthur.

"That's not cheesy in anyway." England's voice dripped with sarcasm but he scooted closer anyways.

America smiled before skipping to the menu. "Doesn't matter, it worked." He argued proudly.

"Bloody git." England scoffed, "What movie is this anyways?"

"Christmas Carol." He informed making the movie play. "Disney version." He added with a wink.

England let a small laugh escape his lips. "You are such a child."

America planted a kiss on his forehead. "And you love me anyways."

Not even done with the first ghost yet, Arthur had drifted off to sleep against America's chest. Alfred reached for his cell with the hand that wasn't keeping England from falling into his lap. His boss had called a few times earlier probably because of the text he sent but it seemed that he had given up after the blonde hadn't answered the seventeenth time. He opened a new message and typed: _"Hey, Mr. England's Boss, sorry about the short notice but England's going to stay at my house for a while, alright? Thanks America."_

He added a smiley face for good measure and sent the message before shutting off the movie and moving England into a comfortable position in his arms. He changed England into a pair of pajamas slowly so he wouldn't wake up and tucked him under the sheets before putting on his own. He slipped into the bed gently and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. When he pulled England closer he kissed the back of his head and smiled.

"Goodnight, Arthur." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think I forgot the Disclaimer last time so I disclaim all.<strong>

**The first "date"! I made America make fish and chips for dinner cause I came up with the idea in school and kept thinking about it and just went with it. I like it now.**

**I did use the Christmas Carol (thanks Singsmore!) and it was the disney version cause I like Jim Carrey and the animations were fairly epic.**

**The dates will get better as the story goes on, promise!**

**I now have 23 dates from my school friends but I don't think I'll use all of them so please give me ideas!**

**So what next? I was thinking maybe iceskating but is that too early? Should I do something else instead? I have things that can only be done in the snow too.**

**Oh yeah so I was talking moonstruckgirl15 in school about this and it's fanfiction so we go onto the topic of lemons so they'll pop up eventually but not in this story. They'll be oneshots. One's USUK and the other is RussiaXAmerica. Oh how fun...**

**I know I'm behind schedule but tomorrow's Saturday so hopefully I'll get caught up.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Paint Smudge

**December 2**

Arthur's eyelids fluttered open revealing two emerald eyes. They gazed around the dimly lit room easily recognizing the familiar furniture. He let out a soft hum and settled back into the warmth around him. He was slowly slipping back into that blissful state of unconsciousness when a pair of soft lips met the skin of his cheek.

"'Morning Artie." A cheerful voice said behind him.

"Good morning." He managed to mumble back.

The arm around his waist pulled him closer to the American who rested his chin on the slim shoulder."What do you want to do today?" Alfred asked, "We could take it easy since you just came in yesterday go see a movie or something?"

Arthur let his eyes slip close. "Whatever you feel like. I'm up to most anything. I'm just a bit tired at the moment." The Brit answered back with words jumbled together.

"How about we go out and get some breakfast and we can decide there?" Alfred suggested. Arthur gave a small nod not really caring and America rambled on. "Get ready, Artie. We want to go get breakfast before noon." He walked over to the closet pulling clothes off of their hangers to wear while ranting something about I-Hop. Arthur would get up in a little while.

America walked downstairs, leaving his boyfriend to get ready in privacy. He slid open his phone seeing that another twenty calls had been added to his list of missed calls and another thirty on Arthur's. Geez, Arthur's boss sure was persistent. Listening and hearing no noise coming from his room he pressed the call button on Arthur's phone and held it up to his ear.

"_Finally, we've been calling for hours! What the hell does America mean 'You're taking the rest of the month off'? You are not taking the rest of the month off! That damn American isn't keeping you from your work!"_

Alfred had to pull the phone away from his ear slightly. "Hello, Mr. Prime Minister!" he chimed interrupting him as he was about to say more.

"_America? Where's England?"_ The Prime Minister asked annoyance in his voice.

"He's sleeping but listen. England is going to spend the month of December with me and I'll give him back to you… eventually. Okay? 'Kay. Cool. Bye." And Alfred promptly hung up the phone.

He really couldn't care less about what the Prime Minister would say or do later on. America's boss had gotten used to it, Arthur's would have to too. No sooner than America hung up the return call from England's Prime Minister he heard footsteps coming down the steps. Alfred quickly deleted all of the missed calls from Arthur's phone and set it back onto the counter where it originally was and picked up his own.

"Ready to go?" Alfred smiled slipping the phone into his front pocket.

Arthur nodded. "Where are we going?" he asked pulling on a pair of shoes as Alfred pulled on his favorite bomber jacket.

"I-Hop." America answered simply grabbing his car keys from a hook by his jacket.

The car ride to the crowded restaurant was fairly short and filled with shouts from England about how America was going near eighty in a sixty mile per hour zone. They were seated at a window table when it was their turn and Arthur promptly hit Alfred over the head with the menu as soon as the waitress had her back turned.

"You bloody moron!" He hissed, "You could have killed us both with your reckless driving!"

The blue eyed man simply smiled. "But I didn't." he pointed out. "Besides that the way everyone drives."

"You are not everyone!" the sandy blonde argued.

"Technically, yes I am." England snorted, "Besides, what nation would die from a car crash?"

Britain growled, "You will if you don't stop driving like an idiot!"

"Do you two want a few extra minutes or would you like to order now?" the waitress asked interrupting their argument.

Alfred looked over at his boyfriend telling him that it was his choice. "We'll order now." He said looking down at the menu in his hands. "I'll have the double blueberry pancakes and a cup of tea, please." He ordered neatly folding up the menu and setting it down on the table.

"Breakfast sampler with the eggs over-easy, and can I get a coffee with that?"

She scribbled everything down quickly on her notepad. "Cream and sugar?" she asked.

"No thanks just black." He said handing her the two menus.

"Everything will be out shortly." She said and walked away.

It never failed to surprise Arthur how much the American could eat in a matter of minutes. His plate was clean before England had even finished half of his pancakes. He was sipping on his second cup of coffee patiently as England ate most of what was left of his pancakes. The plate was pushed away as a signal that he was full and Alfred was free to eat whatever was left. And he did in about two bites.

"Ready to go England?" he asked finishing his coffee.

The English speaking nation nodded and stood. Alfred paid at the front of the restaurant and led Arthur back to the car.

"How about we take it easy today?" Alfred suggested pulling the seatbelt over his chest and waist. "We could go to the art gallery or the museum."

Arthur thought over the options for a moment. "The art gallery sounds like it would be a good idea."

Alfred smiled. "Art gallery it is then."

* * *

><p>Alfred really had no interest in the blue squares mixed with yellow circles and why it represented sadness or anger or happiness or some odd map of ancient cities long dead. He was much more interested in the way that Arthur's eyes sparkled as he went from painting to painting rambling about something or another that had to deal with the piece of art. America had always been a man of action not over thinking some circle. When he noticed a poster it seemed like a miracle for his bored self. He grabbed the Brit wrist pulling him away from some picture ignoring his protests and bringing him to the poster.<p>

"Art class?" Arthur asked turning to his boyfriend.

"Starts in five minutes." Alfred informed.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "If you were bored you could have told me."

"It'll be fun, Iggy. Just try it." America asked with a small begging tone.

A huff came from the English gentleman. He'd never been about to able to resist the face that the younger nation was currently wearing and with a roll of his eyes he crumbled. "We don't want to late then do we?"

America grinned happily and practically dragged his sweetheart across the building to the large room where a group of people began to sit on stools behind easels with clean white canvases sitting on top. A bell chimed outside three times signaling the change of the hour. As the last chime sounded through the streets a women walked into the room with her brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Her white apron was stained with paint.

As she talked America barely listened to the words she said. He moved the brush in his hand across the canvas mindlessly not trying to make anything in particular. America was much more interested in the looks of complete concentration that were being made by England who sat to his right. He moved the brush against the material in swift neat strokes. A hand reached up to hold the painting in place as he moved the brush more violently.

America smiled watching as he moved to brush some of his hair out of his face managing to smudge of the blue paint that had previously been on the incomplete painting onto his cheek. A laugh escaped the confines of his lips making Arthur look over at him.

"What?" the British man asked, "What are you staring at?"

Alfred only smiled. "Me?" Arthur asked a pink tint growing on his cheeks, "Why? Is there something wrong with my face?"

Alfred grabbed a white cloth hanging off of this easel and cupped Arthur's chin and pulled him closer. "Actually," he wiped the blue spot off, "just a bit of paint." He rubbed the spot with his thumb were the paint had been previously.

"Stop staring at me…" England frowned, his blush only growing.

America set a quick peck onto his cheek. "You're adorable you know that?" he flirted.

A small cute smiled on England's face made the American's heart flutter. "Let me finish this painting. We can go home afterwards and maybe spend some time together."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't nessecarily mean that by spending time together they go and have some "extreme cuddling" in bed. Maybe they play monopoly? Perhaps watch Indiana Jones which I'm watching now making it hard to write the fluff. Of course Sherlock Holmes was more difficult because of its epicness (not that Indian Jones isn't epic I'm just excited for the Holmes sequel coming out on the 16th).<strong>

**Anyways I thought the paint smudge idea was adorable. Thanks for the idea Shamless Squeals. I hope it was how you imagined or at least close.**

**So ideas again? I have some things that I am putting in but I want your opinions too!**

**Next up will be Ice Skating!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and put on alert!**

**REVEIW PLEASE!**


	4. A Bit Out of Town

**December 3**

Somehow, Arthur let the American idiot drag him around once again. They stayed home for most of the day and England nearly thought that they were going to just hang out for the evening until Alfred rushed to clean up after a dinner of McDonald's (same old Alfred) and practically dragged him into the car for the third time that week.

Arthur pulled the seatbelt over him. "Where to?" he asked his boyfriend curiously.

Alfred smiled. "A bit out of town, but I promise that it'll be worth it."

England relaxed in the passenger seat. "Alright." He said with a smile that echoed Alfred's own.

After about half an hour of driving and far too many old repeated Christmas songs, Alfred stopped the car in front of a building that had overgrown vines that had broken frosted glass windows and were now climbing down the old bricks that looked like they had been glued together and painted white.

"I know it doesn't look like much that just makes everything inside so much better." Alfred promised intertwining his fingers with his beloved's.

Alfred didn't drag him inside like he did with the other places, instead Arthur found two hands covering his eyes as soon as he walked through the door.

"Good evening, Mrs. K." England heard Alfred say happily, "Lovely to see you again."

An old and scratchy voice answered. "Good evening, Alfred, how have you been?"

"Better since Artie came to visit." He chuckled.

"Glad to see that someone can keep you in line." She joked.

Alfred huffed. "Hey, I can keep myself in line just fine." He argued.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Only if you want to and you never want to."

"Hey whose side are you on?"

"The side that's winning."

The old woman laughed, whether if it was at them or not Arthur couldn't tell. "Well you boys have fun." She wished and Arthur heard her begin to leave the room. "Oh, and Alfred, don't lose him."

He could nearly hear the smile in America's voice. "I don't intend to."

They bid a farewell and Alfred guided me through doorways and down halls carefully. It was rather hot in some places and usually humid as well. It was sudden when he stopped and his hands were removed from Arthur's eyes. The older nation had to blink a few times but luckily the room was not too bright. The ceiling was entirely made of glass allowing the pair to get a clear view of the darkening sky along the walls were dozens upon dozens of red poinsettias with a few white ones interrupting the endless color. Pine trees stood tall and proud in-between the windows allowing those inside to see a peaceful outside garden with a fountain in the middle. The largest pine sat in the middle of the room where a circle was placed in the shiny stone floor. A bright star sat on top of it illuminated by the continuous string of lights that wrapped all the way around from the top to the bottom. Arthur turned hearing footsteps behind him and watched as America walked to stand by his side.

"It's beautiful." He beamed.

Alfred's lips curved upwards. "I'm glad you like it. The old lady I was talking to earlier has taken care of this place her whole life."

"Alone?" he asked.

Alfred shook his head quickly. "No she says something about her workers all the time but I never see anyone but her around. Her husband used to be here too but he passed on."

England glanced about the room. "This place is absolutely empty." He noted but Alfred just shrugged.

"It's always been like that. I've only seen the occasional person here and there over the years but never more than five." He recalled.

Arthur frowned but Alfred was quick to turn it around. "Don't worry though, I'm here every Christmas." Alfred kneeled down next to the Christmas tree and pulled a small box out of his bomber jacket wrapped in red and tied with a green ribbon outlined with gold.

"You'll get yours on Christmas." Alfred smiled noticing Arthur's curious gaze.

As Arthur gazed around the magnificently decorated room something shimmering caught his eye.

He tugged on Alfred's sleeve in excitement. "Look Alfred!" He whispered pointing at one of the holly bushes standing as a sentry by the door.

"What is-?"

"Shhh!" Arthur hissed, "It's a fairy, don't you see it?"

"I don't see anything, Artie." Alfred admitted looking at the holly bush.

Arthur kept staring at it. "It's only it's wings. Here, I'll go and get it." England rushed to the bush as quietly as he possibly could.

Alfred didn't believe in the fairies and other things that Arthur claimed to see simply because he couldn't see them. He might have been able to see them as a child when Arthur was still his older brother but he couldn't remember. He really didn't care that he couldn't see them or that he didn't believe in them. Alfred just knew that the look on his boyfriend's face and the concentration in his eyes when looking for the mythical creatures he loved dearly, was utterly adorable.

"Blast it!" he was shaken from his day dream as Arthur yelled, "It got away."

The smile that grew on Alfred's face was as soft as he walked over to the English speaking nation.

With a jump, England turned to the golden haired man. "It was right there… I swear it was." He exclaimed. He wasn't crazy, he wasn't.

"I believe you, Iggy." America said helping his love off of the floor. "I've got another thing for us to do tonight. Would you like to go?" he offered.

Arthur looked up at the star filled sky behind the glass roof. "How late is it?" he asked.

America looked up as well then pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket. "Almost six. We should leave now if we want to get their before it closes."

"Alright." Arthur agreed with a nod.

He grabbed Alfred's hand and the two walked out of the garden making sure to say a 'goodbye' to the old woman before leaving. It was about halfway back to America's house when they stopped. The British male opened the car door and headed towards a very large Christmas tree in the middle of an ice rink. Couples and children skated around some holding onto the railing while others held hands.

"It's lovely Alfred but…" he turned to his America only to find that he was absent. "Alfred?" he asked wondering where the idiot could have possibly gone this time.

He pushed through the swarm of people that stood taking pictures trying to spot the familiar jacket and blonde hair. "Alfred!" He called.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped straight up in the air. "You dolt!" He shouted finding the stupidly face he loved so much behind him, "Where in the world did you go?"

America held up a pair of ice skates and England's eyes widened.

"Put these on, Iggy." He shouted above the crowd pushing the shoes into the other's arms.

Arthur stared at the shoes in his hands stupidly. "Alfred, I can't skate." He mumbled to the America who was busy tying the laces on his shoes.

"What?" he yelled. "Need help putting them on? Sit down, I'll help." He nearly pushed his boyfriend onto the bench in his excitement.

"Alfred… Alfred…" he said trying to get the others attention. "Alfred!"

"All done Artie. Come on!" Alfred dragged England up the ramp and onto the ice.

Arthur flailed his arms wildly as he skidding and slipped over the frozen water. "Alfred! I can't skate!" He shouted slipping and falling to soon land on his bottom.

An obnoxious laugh resounded behind him as Arthur was plucked from the ice before he could hit it and was soon on his feet again. He was even moving somehow.

"You okay, babe?" he looked behind him from the corners of his eyes at Alfred.

He growled, "I am not 'okay' you git. I'm going to fall!"

"I'll catch you before you fall." Alfred promised, "Besides, I'm right here. You're not going to fall."

Arthur feet split as if each wanted to go a different direction. He was nearly doing a split before America picked him up and set him back on the ice properly. He didn't fall once as they circled around and around the tree covered in string of brightly colored lights and ornaments. He let his mind until his feet began to hurt from the tightly tired shoes that were already uncomfortable to begin with.

He turned around best he could to the American holding him up. The blue eyes starred straight back at him only darting away occasionally to make sure that the two of them didn't crash into anyone else.

"Alfred, can we stop? I think the skates are giving me blisters." He asked softly.

"Course, Artie." Arthur was sure the smile on the other's face could make the ice melt. "You should have told me sooner, these things can give some nasty blisters if you're not careful."

Alfred skated over to the ramp with Arthur held tight. He popped the skates off easily and walked away leaving Arthur to pull his socks down to check for the painful red bumps. Thankfully, he only found a few and they were small. He slipped on his comfortable shoes and tied the laces in a neat bow.

"Hot chocolate?" Alfred asked setting the plastic cup down on the table connected to the bench.

"Thanks." Arthur sipped the warming liquid.

Alfred slipped a stick of pocky into his mouth and held the box out to Arthur. "Want some?" he offered.

Arthur's eyes flicked from the box to the cracker like snack hanging out of his mouth. "Yes please." He connected their lips together and bit off most of the cracker.

America's face was a bit pink when he pulled away. "You… that…" he stuttered.

The Englishman quickly kissed him again before the idiot's speaking ruined the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AAHHH! I'M SO BEHIND! Oh well, this is my last full week of school until January so I'll have a bunch of days off to get caught up on this.<strong>

**How about Decorating next? And they can go get a Christmas tree. Lol I can even think about decorating and Hetalia without that lemon idea EJ brought up popping in my head. Thanks alot EJ! XP**

**I haven't been updating cause I've been drawing characters for a story that I'm think about putting up on FictionPress however I don't know.**

**I pictured the Christmas garden thing to look sorta like: (http:/www. montcohappening .com /wp-content/uploads/2011/11/ Longwood-Gardens-inside1. jpg) Except I added a few things**

**And I don't know anything about DC really... I just know that in my city there's a tree up for Christmas and you can skate around it. It's fun but crowded.**

**ShamelessSqueals: I'm happy that you liked the last chapter :) Hope this one is as good!**

**And no Alfred is never letting go of Arthur ;)**

**I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Review Please!**


	5. Decorating

**December 4**

Arthur had himself tucked into the corner of the couch with his legs up close to him and his mind indulged in a book that he had brought with him. He was perfectly comfortable with the blanket he had over his legs. Today was going to be a day that the two of them stayed home and just relaxed. Alfred had proposed it and England couldn't agree quickly enough to the time to take a break from everything the American had been dragging him around to. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it and everything.

_Bang!_

Arthur jumped at the noise behind him. "Alfred?" He asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Alfred shouted back from somewhere in the house.

Arthur frowned not entirely believing him but went back to his book knowing that America could take care of himself.

_Pat pat pat pat pat pat pat. Plunk! Tink! Pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat._

Alfred ran into the kitchen and set something on the ground not to gently and ran back to whatever he was doing. England shot a glare at his retreating figure before settling back into his book once more.

_Pat pat pat pat pat pat pat. Plunk! Jingle! Pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat._

What in the world was he doing? Arthur couldn't help but wonder. A part of him in the back of his mind was slightly worried about what the idiot was doing.

_Pat pat pat pat pat pat pat. Plunk! CRASH! _"Crap!" _Pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat._

"Alfred!" England threw off the blanket and set his book down on the side table next to the light.

He was met with three large cardboard boxes on the floor and bright yellow broken glass scattered on the kitchen tile. Alfred had a broom in his hand and a dust pan in the other.

"Oh hi, Iggy." He said smiling sheepishly.

Arthur shook his head and grabbed the dust pan from his former colony. "You dolt. What were you doing?"

America swept the glass into the pan held by his boyfriend. "Decorating." He answered simply.

"What kind of decorating takes that much noise!"

"You've obviously never been in my attic, Artie."

It was true, Arthur hadn't been. He didn't want to now. Something red was pushed into the Brit's face knocking any fantasies about what was in Alfred's basement out of sight. He blinked, startled, and grabbed it from the other's hand.

He turned it around in his hands studying the old piece of metal. "How old is this exactly?" he rubbed a finger over the dark chipping paint.

Alfred shrugged rummaging through the box pulling out another old piece that was green and another that was somewhere in-between orange and brown. "Early nineteen hundreds maybe?" he took a shot before setting a pile of wooden tracks down next to the box and the other cars. He took the red caboose from his boyfriend and set it on the counter. "Go get your coat." He directed, "We can't start decorating until we get a tree."

* * *

><p>"Alfred, where are we exactly?" Arthur asked looking back at the dirt road nervously. "There's no one around."<p>

The ride to get here had been a bit bumpy making Alfred's driving even more frightful for the elder nation. He had held onto whatever he could for his dear life.

"Go ahead, Artie." Alfred smiled, "I come here every year to get a tree. It's fine. I'll catch up with you."

England frowned at the idea but went ahead into the woods anyway. He wasn't some scardy-cat who couldn't fend for himself. He didn't need America to be with him constantly. He was England and he was brave! The thoughts kept running through his head as he searched for a tree that was tall enough and was in good shape. He passed by multiple pine trees that didn't fit his taste in some way or another. By the time he found one that passed all of his expectations he had no idea where he was in relevance to the road and America had not caught up with him yet. Although he was sure the stubborn blonde was perfectly fine.

Arthur circled around the tree double checking just in case he had missed something but found that the tree once again met what he was looking for. It was a few inches taller than him and the needles were a deep green. There were not any large gaps without branches and its limbs held up well. All he needed to do was call Alfred and wait for the git to find him. He pulled out his cell phone and called the number that belonged to his lover only to be met with an annoying beeping noise. He shot a glare where there should have been bars for a signal when instead there was a white X.

"Stupid phone." He growled shoving it back into his pocket.

Arthur whirled around quickly his eyes wide and ears alert. "Hello?" he asked, "Is someone there?"

He scanned the forest area in search of the source that had made a fallen branch snap. Overhead a crow flew from his perch with a loud squawk and England jumped. '_It's nothing_' he told himself turning to face the tree and trying to take his mind off of it. He pulled his phone out of his pocket again attempting and failing to contact Alfred.

"Wanker." He hissed. Where in the world was that idiot?

Arthur screamed turning around at the loud sound of a chainsaw.

"Sorry," Alfred had a worried look on his face, "did I scare you?"

He cut the power to the tool and set it on the leaf covered ground. The color had drained from the other's face and though he was trying his best to hide it, it was painfully obvious to the golden haired man that his sweetheart was shaking. He walked over to the over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sorry, that was stupid a stupid thing to do."

"B… Bloody idiot." Arthur punched him in the shoulder weakly.

Alfred smiled as his boyfriend pulled away from the hug and looked at the pine tree sitting behind him. "Is that the one you picked out?" he asked and Arthur nodded next to him. "It's almost as pretty as your eyes."

For a moment, Arthur allowed his love to pull him closer. "We don't have all day." He sighed pulling away from Alfred and walking far away from him and the chainsaw.

Alfred agreed and started the power tool once more. In a few minutes time the tree crashed to the ground and the two dragged it back to where they had left the car.

* * *

><p>Old Christmas songs played repeatedly on the radio station that Alfred had turned on as the couple slowly emptied the cardboard boxes that had been brought down from the attic. Garland hung on the mantle filled with small yellow light bulbs and shiny ornaments. Alfred was busy stringing lights onto the tree that sat in the corner of the living room while Arthur set up a glass nativity set in the china cabinet. Plastic poinsettias littered anywhere that they could be placed and snowman salt and pepper shakers stood back to back on the dining table.<p>

Alfred hung a piece of mistletoe in the archway to the living room for future use. He climbed down from the stepping stool and looked over his handiwork in the living room. It was a little cluttered as it was every year but he felt that he had done a pretty good job. He opened the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out the jug of eggnog he had stashed on the door.

"Iggy, want some eggnog?" he called into the house as he grabbed two glasses.

A reply echoed back. "It's Arthur you twit!" America smiled and filled the glasses.

"Hey Artie,"

"ARTHUR!"

"Yeah… anyways… I gotta run to the store real quick we're out of nutmeg. Will you be alright here?" Alfred asked gulping down the contents of his glass and bringing Arthur his.

"You don't have to worry about me." Arthur assured taking the glass of eggnog with a soft 'thank you'.

With a quick peck on the cheek Alfred grabbed the keys to his car and drove to the nearest grocery store picking up a few snacks as well as the nutmeg. He quickly paid for the items and hurried home. Alfred had been out longer than he expected and he was beginning to get worried. Arthur could have found _that_. Although America sincerely doubted that he was looking for it seeing as though the other had no idea that it was even there. But he may have come across it by accident. But again Alfred was doubtful. The American had hidden it in a place where only Alfred dared to go. His underwear drawer.

The golden blonde haired man smiled as he pulled into the driveway confident that it was not found but the smile fell as he walked into the house. England was singing along with the radio songs (badly) which would have been adorable had America not noticed the horribly misplaced lyrics and occasional hiccup.

"Jingle bells, frog-wine bastard smells." –_Hic!_- "Germany's on his way. Oh what fun it is to… to…" –_Hic!_- "I don't know these words. Jungle bells, Russia's creepy as hell, I didn't see" –_Hic!_- "Spain today~. Oh why does Italy eat so much and who's that polar bear~?"

"England?" America hurried into the house to stop the horrible singing passing a half empty bottle of cinnamon schnapps in the kitchen.

He ran into his boyfriend (literally) in the entrance to the living room. Their head s crashed together and both fell to the floor. America opened his eyes to find England over top of him, his eyes foggy from being under the influence.

England closed the space between their faces and pressed their lips together.

"Setting this stupid trap up for me, you git." He slurred swaying slightly. "You're a wanker. A bloody bloody fucking bloody wanker."

America steadied him. "England I didn't set up a trap. What in the world are you talking about and where are your pants?"

"Why do I…" –_Hic!_- "why… bloody hell… You are an arse!" England fell forward against America's chest and let his head rest there.

"I'm sorry, Iggy. I didn't mean to take so long."

England shook his head. "That's not it."

"Then what-?"

"You make my chest hurt." England groaned closing his eyes. "Every time I see you and then I close my eyes and I still see you."

Alfred smiled and rested his hand on top of England's head. "Love you too, Arthur."

America lay on the floor until he felt England's breathing turn into deep slow breaths. Slowly he maneuvered so he could stand up and Arthur would not be woken. He carried his partner up the stairs and into his bedroom. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants onto the both of them and set England under the covers. As quietly as he could he pulled open his underwear drawer and dug to the bottom. As soon as his hands touched the box a calmed smile crossed his face. England still hadn't found it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I just did though so that makes it a bit better.<strong>

**I just update whenever I feel like it but we got off of school for Holiday Break yesterday and I would have worked on it yesterday but Russia had a Christmas party like she does every year and it's a sleepover although we didn't stay up as late as last year. It was fun though. We now have an Austrailia in our group and we gave our Headquarters owner (a teacher who's room we stay in every friday until someone's parent comes to pick us up) a scared fruit! (A pineapple for those who have not met the wonder that is Psych).**

**'It' is something that I've been attempting to subtlely hint at each chapter. 'It' also comes at the end.**

**Back to the previous sleepover thing. Germany is really into a manga called Umineko No Koro Ni or something like that and we were making up closed room murders and stuff. Because I was into this you can ask me questions about 'It' and I will either say yes, no, or I refuse (meaning that I'm just not answering the question).**

**The cinnamon schnapps is so specific because my parents put some in eggnog and made me taste it. It was disgusting.**

**And eggnog is my excuse to eat nutmeg. It works well until the nutmeg gets stuck to the glass.**

**ShamelessSqueals: Yes I still need ideas! Please keep giving them to me! I was going to do the shopping thing but I'm not sure how late or early it should be. Maybe around the 15th-20th? I know it'll snow in the 7th chapter and that will be fun. Maybe making cookies/candy next chapter?**

**Again sorry for the late update but I'll be updating much more frequently because I'm out of school and I'm bored.**

**Review please! Ideas welcome!**


	6. Oh, F what the H is this S

**Let's start off with an 'I'm sorry'.**

**And I'm sorry about the AN too. When I go on a fic I've been waiting to update and see one of these It makes me a teeny tiny bit homocidal. Actually it's the reason for the many corposes in my neighbor's floorboards. And actually now that you know...**

**/_Technical Defficulties Please Stand By/_**

**Ok now that that's over. Explanation.**

**I was way behind and then the Christmas season ended. That and it's not even f'ing snowing...**

**Anywho (woah... 'anywho'? Really?)... I was thinking about this fic and I want to continue it however (due to lack of snow) it's kind of (I really want to write kinda but I can't because it's not proper even though I do say kinda in real life (I also want to say wanna whic I also say in real life)) out of season. And my "slang" is out of date...**

**So I hope to update this next Christmas (December 1st or maybe eariler because we may all die because of an ancient rock calender) and I would like to write the chapters over the course of this year because I'm bored and have no life lol. Though seriously I don't have one.**

**However it's mean to leave you guys empty handed so here's what I have planned.**

**The next chapter will be the baking cookies and the war with icing and ingredients.**

**After that I have no particular order but I would like to take them up to a log cabin and Iggy can go unicorn hunting even though America does not believe in them.**

**I would also like for it to snow (because it didn't here) and for them to go sled riding and have a snow ball fight and all that stuff.**

**There needs to be a horse-drawn carridge ride.**

**Shopping for each other while hiding it then getting a picture with Santa (Shameless Squeals)(I did remember).**

**And that is all I have planned.**

**I got a request for oil lamps and candles and making snowflakes which I do want to do know that I've figured out what to do with the oil lamps and candles.**

**I know the ending and you can't have it. There'll be an epilogue of opening presets from the other countries (I'll take ideas but I have one for Russia oddly it's from the Russia of our group and actually brought up for a umm... well it's rated M... Hopefully if I write it Stormy won't kill me or die).**

**I put up a poll on my profile for which theme next and it was Little Reding Riding Hood so that should be coming up over the summer probably. The couple will be PruCan because it's adorable.**

**There is another poll up now with many other choices (couples not included just the themes and ratings) so go vote on that please.**

**Thanks (and sorry again)**

**~ Bunny**


End file.
